A City No More
by MalikObeyMyRodIshtar
Summary: Piers and his group of surviving friends are trying to find a way out of the city of Los Perdidos but there seems to be no way out and nothing but Zombies inside with them. Is all hope lost or can their newly added group member help them get out? Piers Nivans takes the place of Nick in Dead Rising 3 (Contains Spoilers), Leon Kennedy is thrown into the mix and there will be romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, thought I'd take a TINY break from my DMC story and start a Dead Rising/Resident Evil one. It's going to be using the storyline of Dead Rising 3 and a few characters from Resident Evil so don't be surprised if you don't see certain people mentioned in here. I will warn you now that it IS a Yaoi/Slash pairing in here. It is going to be Piers Nivans from Resident evil 6 paired with Leon Kennedy. I will also inform you now that Piers will be taking the spot of Nick from Dead Rising 3 so he will not be showing up as a BSAA agent. I'm tweaking the character to be appropriate to the storyline. Leon will remain the same though. Just a quick reminder that I do ****_NOT_**** own Resident Evil OR Dead Rising, they both rightfully beong to Capcom! I also do ****_NOT_**** own ANY of the characters, they ALSO rightfully belong to Capcom! WARNING there ARE spoilers for Dead Rising 3 if you have NOT played it and don't want anything to be spoiled then I suggest you close this window! ^w^ Please read and enjoy! A review would help, thank you!**

* * *

**Los Perdidos, California, March 23rd...**

**7:00 AM**

It was seven o' clock in the morning and everything was quiet; it was the beginning of a new day. People waking up in their homes ready to go about their days getting ready for work while their kids got ready to head off to school. It was just a simple morning, the sun peeking in and out from behind the occasional cloud that would pass over it, birds chirping, the buzzing of bees as they flew just past your ear. While some people had it easy on this morning with their Zombrex chips dosing them up there were others who had to take doses by needles. Not everyone was chipped but everyone that was considered to be infected had to take Zombrex unless they wanted to end up turned into a zombie. All in all, just a plain morning with nothing out of the normal.

**7:14 AM**

**Initial Reports of a Single Zombie Infection**

Fourteen minutes passed seven, a report of a single citizen becoming infected had been released. Most people shrugged it off, a single zombie shouldn't be able to do too much. Authorities should take care of it quickly, no reason to panic, right?

**6 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Zombification Incidents Reach 500  
Downtown Quarantined**

Panic set in, residents were becoming worried now, hiding in their homes, readying themselves just in case something should happen. Others began packing, trying to flee from the city. It's amazing what a single zombie can accomplish in such a short time, or was there more to this? All the people that were once human beings now undead, flesh hanging from their bodies. Blood, dry or fresh all over their clothing, teeth, and skin. Clothing ripped and torn to shreds, eyes yellow with a ravenous and hungry look to them. Screams, gunshots, inhuman growls and shrieks rang throughout the city. All these people, their lives ruined...

**12 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**City Declared Disaster Zone; Evacuation Begins**

The residents of Los Perdidos were frightened, there were undead everywhere they turned. Even those that were chipped were turning, wasn't that Zombrex stuff supposed to stop them from turning, why wasn't it working? All over people were becoming zombified or being eaten alive by the walking carcasses. Others just couldn't take the pressure, they got too scared and without a second thought they committed suicide, their bodies feeding the ravenous freaks that now walked about the city. The number of Authorities in the city was dwindling rather low and the bridges and highways were like parking lots. Several car accidents occurred all over Los Perdidos, so many people dead, so many lives lost. People couldn't make it out in time there were so many streets blocked off for being too dangerous with the number of infected that inhabited them. Where could they go?

**24 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Targeted Airstrikes Commence**

Fires, explosions, and even more deaths were occurring now as the Military began their targeted airstrikes. So many innocents caught in the blasts as they tried to run before it was too late. Buildings, bridges, and even houses were lost to the airstrikes. All the families that had taken refuge in their houses were dead now, there had been no chance for them to escape. The sirens of Ambulances, fire engines and police vehicles were still blaring, gunshots still being fired, screams still drifting through the city accompanied by the inhuman noises and growling. As if that wasn't bad enough some residents were going crazy now, losing their minds as they killed others whether they were friends or family members. No where is safe.

**36 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Army Barricades All City Exits  
Shoot-To-Kill Orders Issued For All Escapees**

Things were getting worse and the infection just kept on spreading, it was out of control so bad the Army sealed off all of the cities exits using any methods necessary to do so. The remaining survivors, if there were any, were trapped with no way out and those whom tried to approach the barricades were shot on site and killed. Body after body piled up in front of the exits and not a single soldier showed any compassion and those who did were killed either by another soldier or one of those walking corpses. There was no escape.

**48 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Contact Lost With Remaining Emergency Personnel  
Inside Los Perdidos**

Silence. That was all that could heard throughout the city now. The sirens were no longer blaring, no more airstrikes, no more gunshots; the only sound being that of the inhuman growling from the zombies that flooded the city streets.

**60 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Rumors Of Survivors Still Within The City  
Still Unconfirmed**

There was word floating around that there were still people alive, that maybe there was still hope and not everyone had been lost? Could anyone be alive in all this? Had anyone been lucky enough to survive the horrors within the city boundaries or was it all just a lie? Even though it seemed to good to be true...there had to be someone, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update this but I was in a writer's block and I had no idea what to do. In fact, I am still VERY worried that this fanfiction is going to suck! Just a quick reminder that I do ****_NOT_**** own Resident Evil OR Dead Rising, they both rightfully beong to Capcom! I also do ****_NOT_**** own ANY of the characters, they ALSO rightfully belong to Capcom! WARNING there ARE spoilers for Dead Rising 3 if you have NOT played it and don't want anything to be spoiled then I suggest you close this window! ^w^ Please read and enjoy! A review would help, thank you!**

* * *

There was a highway with an exit tunnel connected to it the sign on top of the tunnel reading 'Leaving Perdidos', a sign that maybe if you made there you could escape the hell that resided within the city itself. It would cause any survivor's heart beat to quicken at the site of it. Amongst the debris on the blacktop there were several abandoned cars, most of them being empty shells because they had once been on fire. There were also two construction signs with yellow LED lights within them that warned travelers of dangers ahead.

The one that was stationed next to the shell of a Taxi read 'Checkpoint Ahead'. This alerted those who had been trying to escape the city that they would be checked up ahead to see if they were clean, to see that they were qualified to pass and escape the hellish nightmare. The one at the mouth of the tunnel that was now sealed off was a warning and it said 'Quarantined Area'. A heart shattering message to anyone who thought they could finally get far away from all the madness.

The sun was beginning to set causing the lights within the signs to glow even brighter. Just when it seemed that there was absolutely no sign of life whatsoever there was a light grunting noise coming from a hole in the fencing around the guardrails. There was man who looked like he was in his mere twenties.

The male had ashy blonde hair that was sort of spiked up in the front , light golden eyes, and he was wearing what seemed to be mechanics clothing but it was all torn up and tattered. As he walked towards the abandoned cars trying to catch hi breath from climbing he began to speak out loud to himself as if giving himself a pep talk, "I gotta find a way out of this city, or we're all gonna die." It seemed the male wasn't alone, he spoke as if there were other survivors, could it be?

Walking past several bodies, their decaying flesh giving off an awful stench in the hot sun as he continued to make his was towards a navy colored shell of a car as he popped open the trunk to search for any sort of supplies in the back. Not finding anything he let out a sigh rubbing the back of his neck and running his fingers over where a tattooed number twelve could be found on the side of his neck. Moving away from the now open trunk he looked to the mouth of the tunnel, reading the sign above it.

Piers took note that the mouth of the tunnel itself looked almost completely sealed as he then regarded the sign next to that read 'Quarantined Area'. This made his stomach turn, what if when he got inside there he was swarmed by the undead? Then another thought hit him which caused him to speak aloud to himself once more, "I wonder if there's anybody in there?" Maybe there was another survivor he thought.

Golden eyes scanned the barricade until he found a spot where he could climb over it. Once over it he lowered himself a bit before dropping down onto the blacktop below him. Thankfully he landed on his feet stumbling only slightly which caused him to exhale a sigh of relief.

Once he was sure he had regained his balance something caught his eye, there was a security gate stretched from the left side of the tunnel all the way to the right side and the door in the middle was already opened. Maybe someone was here after all? Piers shook his head, "Don't know why the hell I volunteer for this.." It was true, he had volunteered to go and look for a way out of the city or maybe just supplies for him and the other group of survivors.

After entering through the already open door he made his way to what looked like an enormous medical tent but it was most likely to contain infected at one point. He scanned the entire area first, there were sickbeds everywhere but they were empty, there was barely any light and as he looked towards the back all he could see was darkness but nothing covered the disgusting stench that was all around, it almost made him gag. Shaking his head to try and forget the smell his eyes caught a glimpse of a flashlight. Taking a few steps to reach the table on which it sat he gently picked it up turning it on and shining it directly in a nearby tent that was home to decaying corpses with flies swarming them and the more he looked the more the stench became evident and this time he really did gag and he lost whatever tiny bit of food he had in his stomach at the time. "Damn..." After regaining his composure he made his way away from the tent as he tried to lock the gnarly smell out of his mind once more.

Once he went through what seemed like the exit to the enormous tent like structure and onto the other, darker side he pointed the flashlight all around until it landed on another fence but just as he was about to walk closer one of the caged undead slammed itself against the fence and made a loud growl/screech type of noise that startled Piers causing him to stumble backwards and hit a generator which caused three lights to go on, two red ones against one door on the left and the other door on the right symbolizing that they were locked and a green light above the open door in the middle. The set of lights above his head blew out just as quickly as they had turned on leaving only the lights above the doors on and the light from the flashlight. "Holy shit..." His voice was shaky now, he had caught a glimpse and from what he saw, what was beyond the two doors with red lights above them was nothing but hordes of the undead. His stomach was in knots, he was terrified, would the gates hold them?


End file.
